


lily of the valley

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Unrequited Love, i love hurting myself <3, i wrote this at 1am and never bothered to proofread it <3, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lily of the valley; return to happinessin which tanaka thinks she looks beautiful in white.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. the lover with no beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format is kinda wonky :/// sorry about that!!

a woman appeared in heaven; clothed with the sun, the moon under her feet and on her head, a crown of twelve stars.

— **Revelations 12:1**

* * *

**_S_** he loved him for as long as she could remember, and for a short while, after she recounted the number of days and moments they spent alone together, she thought he did too—love her back, that is.  
  


It was her childhood friend Hinata who introduced her to him, bragging about how he was probably the coolest senior he’s ever had. She agreed to disagree with him, thinking that he was too loud and too proud to be “cool,” but the more time she spent at the gym, the more she saw what Hinata meant.  
  


Unyielding determination and strength, always believing in his team—these were just little of what she saw in him. And so she thought that perhaps there was more to him than a rambunctious bald high schooler.  
  


What started out as mere acquaintances evolved into something friends and later, best friends; and as the time went by, the more she fell in love with him. He was truly, _truly_ , more than what she’d expected.  
  


He’d lend her his jacket when on days that were colder than she’d anticipated, going on about how she wore her skirt too short and her socks too low, or how she should’ve brought her own sweater. He’d say all of this while he dug into his gym bag, searching around for his varsity jacket.   
  


“ _Here, I’ll lend you my jacket today. Just for today, okay? I won’t do it again next time._ ”  
  


But he’d lend it to her the next time she forgot her sweater, and the next time after that, and the next next time after that—he’d lend it to her no matter how many times he’d say it was the last.  
  


When she was the new assistant manager of the club and there weren't enough pork buns for her, he’d half his with her, saying that there was no way he’d be able to eat that many.  
  


“ _I’m saving room for dinner! My big sis says she’s cookin’ curry tonight._ ”  
  


She knew he wasn’t having curry for dinner—his sister _hated_ curry. She could recall all the times he’d drool over her cold curry rice and say she was lucky to have curry, even if it was cold. 

When she couldn’t attend the first shrine visit because of a family thing, he dropped by her home, even if it was out of his way home, with a stuffed animal and some stall food.  
  


“ _Here! I had some extra pocket money and thought you’d be sad, missing the visit and all_ .”  
  


When she was sick with the flu, he’d missed half of afternoon practice just to swing by her house with a bottle of Pocari and some store bought congee. 

“ _Hey, the shrimp told me you were sick. I can only stay for a while, though! Daichi’ll bite my ass if I’m gone for over two hours._ ”

With every little thing he did; every smile he flashed her, and every thumbs up he’d point in her direction, she thought—she really thought that _maybe_ , just maybe, he liked her too.

“ _I’m thinking of confessing to Kiyoko soon. I’m really serious about liking her, y’know._ ”

  
So when he told her he loved Kiyoko, even though she’d always thought he was just horsing around, she wanted to scream. To ask him why he was so _nice_ to her, why he was so misleading. But when she saw the smile on his face and how happy he looked, just thinking of all the possibilities between him and Kiyoko, she felt all her anger wash away. 

_Maybe I was just reading into him too much_. She wished him luck; told him that she was rooting for him, that she always will.  
  


“ _We’re going on a date! This is all thanks to you and your suggestions_!”  
  


With a tight lipped congratulations, she treated him to a pork bun and a soda. _To all your hard work_! She cried herself to sleep that night.  
  


But, as bad and as mean as it sounded, a small part of her wished they’d break up. She clung onto that flimsy string of hope like her life depended on it and made sure she’d never left her side. _Maybe_ , just maybe, they’d break up.  
  


She wouldn’t mind being the rebound that refused to let him get away. She loved him like that. 

So she kept the door of her heart open for him, allowing him entry whenever they had a fight and he was a sobbing mess, or whenever he was too mad to deal with things, or even if he’d just have enough.

“ _Being in a relationship’s not as easy as I thought_.”  
  


She’d tell him of course it wasn’t. There were no two people alike, so things like misunderstandings and fights were bound to happen. She’d tell him that even if there were two people exactly alike, they were bound to find things to fight about. That things like that were why people needed to find common ground.  
  


She only added fuel to the fire, making things harder than it was for her each time he’d come by with a thank you gift, saying she saved his relationship once more. As painful as it was, she couldn’t help but keep doing it. For whatever made him happy, made her happy too.  
  


“ _I’m gonna propose_.”  
  


It came at her out of the blue, wrenching the stake in her heart even deeper than before. She knew it’d happen some day, but not this soon. He was so young— _they_ were so young.  
  


She wanted to oppose, to suddenly tell him that it was unfair, unfair because she’d loved him much longer, much stronger, and much more than Kiyoko could possibly ever. But just as she’d done when he declared his love for Kiyoko, she congratulated him through a tight lipped smile and watery eyes, saying that Kiyoko would say yes for sure.  
  


After all, she’d seen the way Kiyoko’s stern expression would ever so soften after scolding Tanaka for being too loud and too reckless; the way her expression morphed into worry as she picked up a too-drunk Tanaka from her house after a fight and how she’d call him stupid, but tell him she loved him. She’d seen the way Kiyoko looked at Tanaka whenever he won a score for their team, how her eyes glimmered with something more than admiration. She only refused to admit that perhaps, against someone like Kiyoko, she was bound to lose.

“You’ll get a front row seat, alright? I owe this all to you, after all.” As always, it’s his smile that melts her anger and her hatred. She’d always love that smile of his that he only showed when they were alone. Soon, it would no longer be something that was hers to keep. It would be Kiyoko’s as well.  
  


“I’ll be there.” She gave him what she hoped was a warm smile, trying to blink away her tears.  
  


“I’ll see you tomorrow, like always?” Saturday afternoons were theirs and theirs alone. This was something established long before he started dating Kiyoko. Saturday afternoon, to them, meant hanging around town and shopping for new shoes, or going to the arcade to have fun at the photo booth. This too was something that would no longer be hers to keep after their marriage.  
  


“Okay.” She sent him off with a bag of cookies, the half baked doughy ones he likes. She never told him but she never liked half baked cookies. All the ones in her kitchen were thoroughly baked and that the ones she gave him were a separate batch she’d made for him. _That’s how much I love you_.  
  


But she never came that Saturday afternoon, even though Tanaka waited until the dead of the night. She never answered her door when he passed by, even though she always opened it up before, no matter the time. 


	2. a sentimental patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/mentions of illness and death

**_H_** e sent her a text asking where she was.

But she never replied, not until a week later, with a lengthy apology saying something came up and she had to live in Tokyo with her grandmother for a while. She says it’s indefinite, but she’ll come home for his wedding and that she’ll text him everyday.  
  


He replied back, saying it was fine and that Kiyoko said yes.  
  


For the first time, she was thankful they weren’t talking face to face, because this time around, she couldn’t hold back her tears as she typed out a congratulations.

The time she spent in Tokyo was the first time they’d been apart for so long.  
  


She left out the details of why she had to leave so suddenly, half thinking it was probably better if he didn’t know, half trying to run away from reality. But the test results laid out in front of her were all but a harsh slap in the face.  
  


**ACUTE MYELOID LEUKAEMIA.  
  
**

Her grandmother had forced her to come to the city, saying that there were better facilities and doctors in Tokyo—that _maybe_ , just maybe, she would be cured.  
  


Treatment was supposed to start right away, but she’d asked for a one week vacation to Brazil, saying she hadn’t seen Hinata since graduation. _If I’m gonna die anyway, I might as well see him one last time_.  
  


And so she went, despite her fatigue and the top frequent nosebleeds; despite the anger of her doctors and the begging of her parents and grandparents. She went, even though the travel wiped her out more than she’d ever expected.  
  


She spent the whole week just lazing around with her childhood friend, catching up, going around town, and watching him play beach volleyball. It was hot enough to make her dizzier than usual, but she touched it out, saying it wasn’t as bad as she felt it was.  
  


On her last night, they sat side by side on the far shore of the beach he frequented. It was a quiet corner not too far from the city proper, so there was still some light illuminating the vast darkness beyond them.  
  


“I’m dying.” She said this with such a wide smile, he thought he was joking for a moment but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. “It’s AML. They said the survival rates are really low even with aggressive chemotherapy. Even if it was milder, I’ll only have a few months more than expected.”  
  


“Oh.” For someone who’d always been loud with everything he did, he was being awfully quiet. “Who else knows?”

“Just my parents and my grandparents.” She didn’t tell anyone else—not her high school friends, not even the little friends she’d made in college.  
  


“What about Tanaka?” Perhaps it was an illusion of the dead quiet of their surroundings or the intensity of their conversation, but it felt as if the sound of the waves crashing against the sand were loud enough to drown out his voice and even her own.  
  


“Nope,” she replied, leaning back to take a peek at the dark sky. “He’s getting married, you know. I can’t bring him down with this kinda news.

 _Even at death’s door, I_ still _don’t have the courage to tell him my feelings_.  
  


Their conversation came to a stop, neither of them knowing what else to say, but in a situation as such, words weren’t necessary. Keeping her company was merely enough.  
  


“ _Say, Shoyo_?”  
  


“ **Yeah**?”  
  


“ _Will you come home for my funeral?_ ”  
  


“ **Yeah**.”  
  


“ _What about when I’m on my deathbed_?”

“ **Yeah**.”  
  


“ _Thank you._ ” 


	3. between the patient and newfound friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/death

_**A**_ nd so she flew home, with Hinata seeing her off at the airport. He’d wanted to go home with her, but she told him that all she wanted was for him to do his very best out there and only come home when she died. _Or when you get better_!  
  


Her treatment started as soon as she got home and it was rough—too rough for her. She’d succumbed quickly to the effects of chemotherapy, never being strong in that sense in the first place. But she kept her promise to Tanaka and texted him as often as possible, dodging all his questions about where she was and if he could visit.  
  


On days she felt particularly good, she’d take a walk around the neighbourhood. She’d grown significantly thinner over the course of the treatment and her hair had begun to thin. Sooner or later, she’d have to shave it. She started struggling to remember things too, like what teams won on nationals when Karasuno last played, or who Karasuno had been up against when Hinata passed out from a fever.  
  


She felt _and_ looked worse for wear, but the walks when she felt better than normal were ones she always looked forward to, because on the bench she usually sat on would be a cat. One that wasn’t too fat or too thin, looked like a calico but really wasn’t, and whose tail was bent at the end and resembled the number seven.  
  


“Hello kitty,” she’d say, sticking out a frail hand in front of it before giving its chin a scratch. This was usually the highlight of her day; the one sunny spot ever since Tanaka’s texts started to become full of marriage planning talk. 

“His name is Nana. Nana because the end of his tail is shaped like a seven.” It was the first time she’d seen the cat’s owner. She actually thought the cat was a stray. He was tall and skinny, probably a little older than she was, and had a face that wasn’t too plain but wasn’t too outstanding. “I’m Miyawaki, by the way. Satoru Miyawaki. I see you around Nana a lot.”  
  


And so Satoru became part of her life, visiting her at home and the hospital bringing with him food she could stomach and dozens of new pictures of Nana and even of his old cat, Hachi. With him and the photos came stories of his past, how he first met Hachi and how his parents died in grade school, how he met a friend in junior high and got into serious trouble for trying to run away to meet Hachi, how he eventually came to Tokyo after high school and met Nana a few months after moving in.  
  


These were all things that helped distract her from the pain of the treatment and the looming inevitability of death. In exchange for his stories, she’d tell him her own. How her life has been barely a ripple except for now.  
  


“Say, why are you so desperate to live?” he asked, watching as she ran her fingers through what was left of her once beautiful hair. “I’d probably have kicked the bucket long before. Especially since the effects of chemotherapy are having its way with you.”  
  


“There’s a wedding I want to attend,” she replied, leaning back against her wheelchair. Walking had become too difficult for her now, so she was made to use a wheelchair to help her move. She’d also moved into the hospital permanently since going to and from was already too painful. “It’s the wedding of the man I once loved.”  
  


Satoru was her only visitor outside of her family, who only visited at night after work. Hinata would ring occasionally, but because of the time difference between them, they often missed each other. Her days became lonely and she’d told him that she was afraid she’d end up dying alone, so he came by as often as he could and on days like this where she wasn’t in too much pain, he took her out to the hospital’s garden. Sometimes, Nana would come along, but most of the time it was just the two of them.  
  


“The girl I liked in high school got married too just a little while ago,” he said, a small smile crossing his face. “I guess we’re in the same boat since I still sort of like her. When’s the wedding?”  
  


“Two months from now.” She’d asked for the round of milder treatment, which would, supposedly, give her a few more months to live. If she was strong enough, she could make it. At least, that was what she wanted to believe.  
  


“I see. You’re pretty strong, though, so I think you can make it.”  
  


“Thank you.”  
  


As the day of Tanaka’s wedding drew closer, her replies to his messages dwindled and she’d spent more time asleep than awake, thanks to the morphine drip that was administered to ease the pain.  
  


Satoru still came by, even when she was asleep, leaving a new picture of Nana by her side as proof he was there and on the last day she felt good enough to go outside, the two of them took a photo with Nana.  
  


By then, she was already completely bald from chemotherapy, and as if making sure she didn’t feel alone, Satoru had shaved his head too, leaving only an inch of hair. Nana, being a short haired cat, didn’t undergo any major changes, but the fur on his head was trimmed shorter than usual, especially on top.  
  


When the months turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into days, her longing to go to Tanaka’s wedding grew even stronger despite the state of her body continuously weakening.  
  


She asked for her dosage of morphine to be lessened so she could read every message he sent and replied to all of them as well. When she couldn’t muster the energy to do that anymore, she got a nurse, or her parents to do it for her. Satoru would do it sometimes, but she felt a little embarrassed having him text Tanaka for her sake.

A little part of her had grown fond of his presence.  
  


Two days before his wedding, she spent all her energy sending him a text that she’d be there and that she was looking forward to the ceremony. He’d replied with a bunch of useless emoticons that supposedly expressed his emotions, sayin bc that he was excited to see her again after half a year.  
  


On the day of the ceremony, she slipped into a medically induced coma.  
  


Tanaka and everyone else waited for her, even going as far as pushing the ceremony back half an hour to see if she was only late. When he was told they couldn’t push it back further, they began without her and eventually, Tanaka brushed it off.  
  


Four days later, she died from heart failure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF U KNOW WHO SATORU MIYAWAKI IS... GOD BLESS UR HEART... if u don’t he’s a character from the book “the travelling cat chronicles” which u should 100% read


	4. the childhood friend’s burden

**_A_** s promised, Hinata came home two days before her death. Apparently, within the last few days she was awake, she’d asked them to call him when her condition went critical.  
  


He, along with Satoru, who he found out was probably someone who was a little bit more than friends with his childhood friend, were the only ones who were present when she’d died. They sent her family, who’d fasted for a day just to stay by her side, to grab a meal when she suddenly flatlined.  
  


He couldn’t do anything but watch in wide eyed panic as nurses and doctors flooded into her room, all kinds of medical equipment in hand, pushing them out. Thankfully Satoru, who was quick on both his feet and his mind, ran to look for her family, but when he came back with them, all that was left to do was pray and watch as the doctors tried to revive her.  
  


Her family, who couldn’t stand the sight of seeing how aggressively her pale and bruised chest reacted to the defibrillator, asked the doctors to stop after the second time they failed to revive her, saying it was time to let her rest.  
  


Later that day, her father handed him an envelope, claiming she had a letter addressed to him. In the letter, she asked him to go home to Miyagi in her parents’ wake and bring back with him her favourite clothes and shoes, and even things she used the most during her life. She asked him to bring the stuffed toy Tanaka gave her a few years ago too. All of these were to be burned along with her during her cremation.  
  


_Beside the stuffed toy should be Tanaka’s varsity jacket. Can you give it back to him for me? Tell him I’m sorry I never returned it and that I couldn’t make it to his wedding. Tell him I wish him and Kiyoko all the best. I also had mom buy them a wedding gift, if you could bring that too, I’d be grateful.  
  
_

Hinata did as told, telling her parents she’d asked him to do these things in their place. They simply nodded and gave him the key to their house in Miyagi. They’d asked a driver to bring him there, since going by train would take too long, and he spent the whole ride back crying silently to himself.  
  


He texted everyone that he was coming home for a short while and asked if they’d like to meet. A lot of them had replied with the yes and asked him why he didn’t give them a heads up.  
  


They met up after he’d finished taking the things from her house. In a separate bag, he placed Tanaka’s old jacket and her wedding gift—a music box that played Tanaka and Kiyoko’s song.  
  


“You know, she never came!” It was the first thing Tanaka said to him and had Hinata not felt weak from all the crying he did on the way, he probably would’ve punched the older man in the face. Had his once cool senior always been so insensitive? “We pushed the wedding back half an hour. What gives, man?”  
  


“Be nice, Tanaka. There must be a reason.” Daichi was always sensitive about things like these. For the first time in what felt like ages, Hinata was glad that he was actually around.  
  


“Is she okay?” Sugawara was always concerned about his friends, especially when it came to her. She’d been sickly enough in high school and he’d heard that it only got progressively worse after graduation—it was probably a symptom of the leukaemia.  
  


“She probably is. Maybe it was just something to do with her family.” Kiyoko was always calm and sensible, always trying to see both sides of the story before casting her judgement.  
  


“Is my cute ‘lil sis okay? You’re being weirdly quiet, man.” Noya ended up taking her under his wing for reasons he couldn’t even remember anymore. All he remembered was that there was a time when she was still _so_ happy, despite the stress from school and from clubs.  
  


“She passed away today.” His voice was soft and shaky as he struggled to hold back his tears. He took a deep breath and shoved a paper bag into Tanaka’s hold. “She told me to give you this and to say sorry for her. She apologises for not giving this back to you sooner and for missing out on your wedding.”

The silence that enveloped their group painstaking, but he’d expected it since she never told them about her situation. As always, she’d put their—no _Tanaka’s_ happiness over her own. It was a trait he’d wished she never had.

“I came home to take some of her things. The funeral’s tomorrow, if you want to attend.” He left as soon as he’d arrived, only wanting some time to himself to think things through. Like how long he’d stay, or how he’d pick himself back up again after losing his childhood friend.  
  


He texted Kageyama about the funeral, along with Kenma and Bokuto. She wasn’t particularly close to the latter, but he figured it wouldn’t be too bad if he had them to lean on. He invited Kageyama out of respect, since he and her were rather good friends. Plus, they were on the same team in high school. Even if Kageyama didn’t view her as a good friend, she was still his former club manager.  
  


When he came back to Tokyo and dropped her things off, he felt as if he aged at least twenty years. The sadness in his heart felt insurmountable and, as he drifted off to sleep, he wished that it was all but a bad dream—that when he awoke, she would be healthy in her Miyagi home.  
  


Alas, when he woke up, nothing had changed. She was still dead and it was still the day of her funeral. He slipped into his mourning attire and headed for the temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha 🤪🤪 tanaka.. a fool.. I’m Here For That
> 
> also im not too sure about japanese buddhist funeral rituals but the burning of favourite clothes/items was something my family did during a recent buddhist funeral, so 😔✊🏻


	5. the beloved’s dialogue

**_T_** anaka knew she liked him. He may be stupid, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think nothing of how she treated him. Hinata would have killed him had he said that out loud, but for a while, he liked her too. 

To say he was confused would only be half the truth. He was simply too much of a coward to tell her how he really felt, knowing that she probably deserved more than some low class delinquent who could only play volleyball. The other half of the truth would be that a part of him—a big part of him, had always liked and will always like Kiyoko.  
  


So despite the advancements he made on her, because he was too much of a coward, he ended up pursuing Kiyoko instead.  
  


He tried to be a terrible best friend to her, rubbing salt to her wound by telling her about his plan to confess to Kiyoko, because _maybe_ —just maybe, she’d end up leaving him for being a jerk. So when she pitched in and gave her own thoughts when she heard his plan, it left him confused.  
  


He continued being a jerk, calling her after every fight, and coming to her house drunk out of his mind on days that were particularly rocky in hopes that maybe she’d open her eyes and finally leave. It was the only plan someone like him could come up with. But she continued to open her door for him, no matter what time of the night or the day.  
  


And so a part of him, as confused as he was in his last year of high school, fell in love with her once more; but he wasn’t so in love that he’d leave Kiyoko for her, so he kept coming around, trying to figure out his feelings.  
  


When things became clearer and his feelings for her never changed but his love for Kiyoko only grew stronger each day, he decided that he would propose to her.  
  


So for the last time in their friendship, he acted as a jerk and told her he was thinking of settling down; and perhaps there was a small portion of him hoping for something more because when she congratulated him with the same tight lipped smile she had when he told her that he and Kiyoko had started dating, there was a twinge of disappointment in his heart.  
  


He invited her to the wedding, saying she had a spot in the front row reserved for her since he could only get this far with her help. It was a jerk move, but if that was the last time he’d ever see her in person, he’d rather have her up front than somewhere he couldn’t see her.  
  


But it turned out that the wedding wouldn’t have been the last he’d see of her, rather, it was the day he told her about his plan.  
  


He wished he could’ve been more, much more, proactive about asking where she was or why she moved so suddenly. He should’ve followed through when his gut told him that there was something wrong with her the Saturday afternoon she didn’t arrive at the arcade.  
  


It wasn’t just that, he regretted not leaving her a better last memory of him. He regretted not calling Hinata up to ask why she couldn’t make it to his wedding, or why she’d sounded so tired when they talked on the phone. There were so many things he regretted.  
  


“ _What good are wishes and regrets when things are over and done with_?”

Was something she’d always said when the team botched things up during practice or games. He took her words lightly back then, but now they haunt him more than ever.  
  


He looked around the wake room, watching as people he knew talked to themselves and, sometimes, to strangers. He noticed that there were plenty of people that he’d never seen before; university students she’d probably made friends with when she was still attending, nurses who tended to her and even doctors. He found that, just like when they were in high school, she was still loved wherever she went.

And so he wondered if she’d ever become something more than friends with anyone in the room. Had the time she spent away from Miyagi given her a new shot at romance, or did she perhaps like anyone outside of him even when they were in Miyagi?  
  


Or did she simply die still loving him? He had so many more questions, but all of it slipped from his mind when he saw a man, who didn’t look too plain but didn’t look too outstanding, holding a cat in one arm and a framed photograph and two flowers in the other.  
  


Even with all the chatter, he could hear the man’s voice. It seemed to float above the rest.  
  


“Look, Nana,” he said, placing the framed photo beside the one used for her funeral. “Don’t you want to say goodbye one last time?”  
  


When the cat, Nana, let out a rather loud mewl and pawed at the flowers he laid by her casket, the man briskly walked away, silently scolding the cat.  
  


With him out of the way, Tanaka was finally able to take a good look at the photo. It was of her and the man, along with the cat. Judging by how she looked, it was probably one of her most recent photos. She looked happy in the photo, despite her hollow features and too pale and bruised skin.  
  


His troubles were relieved. He was afraid that because of how stipid and cowardly he was, never manning up to tell her how he truly felt, she’d died feeling nothing but sadness, for the one person she loved was nothing but a fickle man who was never courageous enough to tell her he loved her.  
  


But then again, perhaps he was just feeling too full of himself. Was there really any person in the world who’d die feeling sad over a man they had unrequited feelings for? Movies would tell him yes, but reality might say otherwise. It was better for him to suck it up and stay quiet.  
  


He fiddled with the flower he’d been holding for the last hour. It was a lily of the valley, something her parents handed out at the entrance so that guests could lay it down in or by her casket as a final goodbye.  
  


After a few more minutes of mulling over his thoughts, he walked forward, finally gaining the courage to face her for the last time.  
  


He thought she looked beautiful in white and that, had it not been for her sudden and cruel death, she would’ve probably made a beautiful bride. He placed a calloused hand on her cheek as he lay down the flower in the middle of her chest.  
  


“ _Goodbye_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my toxic personality trait is not giving the characters in my stories happy endings 😗✌🏻


End file.
